


Tu Tierra Prometida

by Tedecanyella



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Horses, M/M, Too much existencial doubt and too little sex, not historically accurate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "Steve acaricia el pelaje alazán del cuello de la yegua, y la deja bebiendo del abrevadero del establo para subir los escalones de madera del porche de la cabaña. Los abetos susurran a su alrededor con el viento gélido que baja de los picos helados de las montañas, y sobre él, el cielo es claro y despejado.No hay un camino marcado para llegar al claro entre las montañas, pero Steve no ha tenido ningún problema, en nueve años, para conducir a sus caballos hasta allí. Tampoco ha esperado nunca una invitación. Nunca le habían hecho falta. "O, todos los matrimonios tienen problemas. Pero con caballos y una cabaña en las montañas de fondo.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Tu Tierra Prometida

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Vuelvo con un fic que nadie ha pedido pero que de alguna forma salió y que decidí sacar adelante porque, en fin, por qué no, un poco de Steve/Bucky para alegrarse, espero.
> 
> En este caso, necesito explicar varias cosas, así que buscad un sitio cómodo para leer:
> 
> -Sobre la clasificación: le he puesto M de Mature porque HAY una escena de sexo, y aunque los que me habéis leído ya sabéis que suelo llamar a las cosas por su nombre, no me pareció que ganara la classificación de explícitio, ya que el acto sexual en sí no es lo más importante de la escena. De todas formas, prefiero avisar de que está allí.
> 
> -El título de esto viene de la canción "Land of Canaan", de Indigo Girls. Que os recomiendo mucho, aunque el mensaje de la canción es completamente opuesto al del fic! 
> 
> Y en realidad nunca habría escuchado esta canción si no hubiera sido por que este verano me fui de paseo al fandom de Les Mis (es mi talento natural para llegar tarde a todas partes...), y leí esto:   
[ Lag Time ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127270), que venía con banda sonora incluida.
> 
> -En realidad, la idea totalmente random de este fic vino del fanart que alguién compartió en Twitter. Era de Arthur Morgan, de Red Dead Redemption, pero yo lo confundí por Nomad Steve, y aquí estamos. Me pondré en contacto con la autora(?) por si le importaría que pusiera un link a ese fanart.
> 
> Y creo que eso era todo lo que tenía que decir. 
> 
> Bueno, una cosa más: 
> 
> No digo que esto sea lo último que voy a escribir de estos dos, ni mucho menos, pero estoy llegando a ese punto en que siento que, de momento, este fandom me ha dado lo que me tenía que dar. Y que va siendo hora de tirar adelante. Reitero que me seguiréis leendo por aquí, pero de momento, este fic tiene algo de despedida para mí, porque, después de todo, necesitaba terminar con algo de esperanza.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis :)

Steve acaricia el pelaje alazán del cuello de la yegua, y la deja bebiendo del abrevadero del establo para subir los escalones de madera del porche de la cabaña. Los abetos susurran a su alrededor con el viento gélido que baja de los picos helados de las montañas, y sobre él, el cielo es claro y despejado.

No hay un camino marcado para llegar al claro entre las montañas, pero Steve no ha tenido ningún problema, en nueve años, para conducir a sus caballos hasta allí. Tampoco ha esperado nunca una invitación. Nunca le habían hecho falta. La cerradura no está puesta, y empuja la puerta con el hombro.

Una oleada de calor le golpea las mejillas resecas, los labios cortados de frío, y parpadea para acostumbrarse a la penumbra del interior. Hay un fuego encendido junto a la cama grande, y una cafetera llena sobre la mesa además de una hogaza de pan de maíz.

–Parece que llego en el momento justo.

Intenta sonreír, pero su propia voz suena oxidada después de semanas enteras de desuso, de utilizarla apenas para tararear alguna vieja melodía pasada de moda para sí mientras se echaba agua en el rostro, las axilas, partes íntimas, solo para distraerse del temblor de su cuerpo.

Siempre recuerda los ojos de Bucky del gris de la tormenta, y siempre vuelve a sorprenderle su azul pálido. El color en ellos, la vida.

Los dibujos que Steve carga con él allí donde va nunca le han hecho justicia.

–Steve –murmura Bucky, alzando los ojos del libro que lee a la luz de una vela.

Le ha crecido el pelo, que se ha atado en un moño en la nuca, mechones sueltos tras las orejas, y va en mangas de camisa, a gusto en su propia casa.

–Dime, ¿sigues teniendo un hueco para un viajero cansado? El establo me sirve igual que a mi caballo –dice Steve, y solo es una broma a medias, porque ha pasado más de un año, el verano ya a sus espaldas, y ahora no se atreve a mirar el edredón de colores echado sobre una cama arrugada, recién utilizada.

–Siéntate –ofrece Bucky, arrastrando su propia silla para alzarse de golpe, como si reaccionara solo entonces, un aguijonazo, y si no fuera porque no puede dejar de mirarle, Steve casi se arrepentiría de haber vuelto–. Siempre vas a tener comida caliente y un sitio donde dormir aquí, Steve.

Bucky arruga los labios con pesar, callando todas las cosas que quizás ya _no_ va a tener.

Steve siempre ha sabido que hizo lo correcto cuando decidió dedicar su vida entera a cazar los agentes de Hydra intentando tomar control de distintos lugares del país, a combatir el mal y arrastrar a delincuentes y tiranos organizados ante la única ley que los juzga como merecen bajo el mando del comandante Fury. Una organización clandestina, abocada a consumir a todos sus agentes, que él mismo ha luchado por construir, para la que siempre ha estado dispuesto a sacrificarse.

Eso no significa que dichos sacrificios no pesen cuando le toca cargarlos a la espalda.

Coloca una mano firme en el hombro de Bucky, interceptándole en su camino hacia el fogón, y sus ojos se encuentran bajo la luz cálida que desprenden las llamas, lamiendo las paredes de madera con sus sombras, dibujando claroscuros en el techo bajo. 

La comisura de los labios de Bucky se curva hacia arriba. Sigue siendo una roca, inamovible, incluso cuando alza la mano derecha para cubrir los dedos de Steve y darles un apretón.

–Ropa limpia en la cómoda. Lávate mientras preparo la cena. Después puedes contarme los detalles.

–Me lavé ayer –apunta Steve, un tanteo, y Bucky entorna los ojos con indulgencia.

–No es que no aprecie el olor a caballo y meses de camino en mi casa. Pero te sentará bien.

Deja caer los dedos sin una caricia, y Steve no intenta retenerle cuando se aparta con un gesto grácil para dirigirse a la cocina. No tendría sentido hacerlo. Se agacha en cuclillas ante el último cajón y saca pantalones de lana suave y gastada, una camisa de lino limpia, y los enrolla para llevarlos fuera con él.

El frío le golpea al salir, y toma una bocanada de aire al cerrar la puerta tras él. Se ha acostumbrado demasiado al aire libre, a ser un vagabundo, a hacer caber una vida entera en un par de alforjas.

Bucky cuenta con ciertos lujos inesperados, en esa cabaña rústica que ha ido construyendo él mismo a lo largo de los años, muchas veces con ayuda de otros pares de manos entre las que, por supuesto, han estado las de Steve. Tiene una letrina algo apartada, y aunque Steve prefiere, a esas alturas, unos simples arbustos, tiene que admitir que, como mínimo durante el avance cruel del otoño, estar a resguardo de la intemperie es algo que apreciar.

La construcción de la ducha es una obra de ingenio, en la que Bucky comparte una parte importante del mérito con esa amiga suya demasiado joven, de ojos demasiado alegres para formar parte de su cadena de rebeldes. Shuri, que llegó junto a su hermano T’Challa, los dos con su propia misión, dispuestos a colaborar con ellos a cambio de apoyo mutuo.

La red se ha ido ampliando, hace mucho que son una organización de verdad, pero Steve está viejo, y cansado, y la rabia quema a fuego lento dentro de su pecho, no desbocada como en los años de su juventud, y teme que es demasiado tarde para cambiar sus maneras de líder solitario.

Natasha suele reírse de él por sus aspiraciones. “Los reclutas verdes creen que eres una leyenda, y en realidad solo eres un hombre demasiado testarudo para dar un solo paso atrás”, le dijo en una ocasión, junto a una hoguera, en una de las misiones cada vez más raras que llevan a cabo juntos, y Steve se encogió de hombros.

“Si mi convicción puede servir de inspiración a alguien…” dijo, dejando que el viento se llevara la conclusión de esa frase. No está mal, la idea de traspasar más allá. De servir de algo, aunque sea de símbolo, incluso cuando ya no esté allí. _Especialmente_ cuando no esté allí.

Steve deja el fajo de ropa limpia en un taburete, las botas y los vaqueros, la camisa, el chaleco y la chaqueta arrugados en el suelo, y la primera ráfaga de agua caliente sobre su cabeza es un placer inesperado, físico, carnal, casi como la caricia de un amante. Exhala un gemido de satisfacción, y deja que la cascada caiga sobre los músculos agarrotados de su espalda, siente los muslos y las pantorrillas deshacerse, las rodillas flojearle, hasta que tiene que poner las manos planas sobre la pared de madera para sujetarse.

Se enjabona con brío, hincando los dedos en la frondosidad de esa barba demasiado crecida, en las raíces del pelo, aunque no se molesta en desenmarañárselo. En pocos minutos abre la puerta del cobertizo para disipar el vapor y dejar que la última luz del atardecer se cuele dentro, y enjuaga el espejo empañado con un borde de la toalla.

Recoge su navaja del bolsillo de los vaqueros, y cuando termina, tiene buen aspecto, se le ve aseado; barba arreglada, pelo tan corto como el año anterior, puntas por detrás de las orejas y mechones que tiene que peinar hacia atrás para que no le caigan sobre los ojos. Ese estilo hace evidente que la línea de su pelo está retrocediendo cada vez más, adentrándose en esa melena que solía ser dorada, cuando los dedos de su madre se la acariciaban, y que ahora se ha oscurecido, apagado.

Parece apropiado.

Satisfecho con su imagen, se viste a toda prisa, piel erizada de nuevo, y quizás es algo bueno, porque de esa forma no se detiene a oler la ropa de Bucky.

Cuando llega a la parte frontal de la cabaña, hay dos caballos más junto al suyo en el establo. No los reconoce, pero las voces que flotan desde el interior de la casa, junto al aroma de carne asada que le hace la boca agua, son familiares; los gemelos.

Wanda y Pietro están dando cuenta de sus tazas de café, hablando animados, ruidosos, jóvenes, botas embarradas y sombreros en el porche, y Bucky les escucha con una sonrisa en los labios, cadera apoyada en la tabla de cortar y brazo cruzado sobre el pecho, un trapo de cocina echado por encima del hombro.

Steve le desea. De una forma casi abstracta, como un dolor en el pecho, un anhelo más grande que cualquier acción con que pudiera aliviarlo. Le desea lo suficiente para seguir siendo tan injusto con él como lo fue durante años, supone.

–Wanda, Pietro –saluda al entrar, con inclinaciones de cabeza, y los dos parecen contentos de verle, le invitan a sentarse con ellos y a unirse a su partida de póker, pero Steve no es tan poco observador como para no darse cuenta, con un cierto pesar, de que algo de la familiaridad anterior se ha perdido de forma inevitable. 

–Nah, seguid. Tengo que alimentar los caballos y poner las provisiones en el almacén.

Bucky se sienta a su derecha para la cena, de forma que cuando se inclina para alcanzar la sal, su hombro izquierdo, la parte superior del brazo, se presionan contra los de Steve, solo un instante, en los que se limita a masticar la carne tierna del conejo más de la cuenta y a tragar, sin atreverse a moverse ni para tomar la jarra de cerveza.

Después de la comida, los gemelos se ofrecen a lavar los platos, pero es evidente que los párpados se les cierran, y Wanda tiene la barbilla apoyada en el puño, trenza medio deshecha.

Es Bucky, quien toma la iniciativa, mientras Steve se ensimisma con el vendaje que asciende por debajo del cuello abierto de la camisa de Pietro. Él y Wanda han dado parte de su último trabajo con entusiasmo, pero es imposible que dos veteranos como Steve o Bucky pasaran por alto lo que no decían; que a Pietro le ha ido por los pelos esa vez, que si Bruce no hubiera atendido sus heridas bien podría no haber salido vivo.

–Tenéis las camas preparadas. Y mañana debéis madrugar para salvar la tierra madre. Así que a dormir –les ordena Bucky, voz suavizada por la ironía, y los hermanos no se hacen de rogar. Desaparecen por la puerta trasera, hacia una de esas literas que han acogido ya a todos los miembros de la organización. 

El alivio de Steve al quedar al fin a solas con Bucky es egoísta, igual que lo es la perspectiva alentadora de poder pasar unos días con él en la cabaña sin más interrupciones. Debería atar cortos esa clase de pensamientos, pero es más difícil de lo que había previsto, ante la presencia abrumadora de Bucky.

Agacha la cabeza y recoge platos, casi una forma de penitencia por lo que no ha llegado a expresar en voz alta pero teme igual que Bucky lea en su rostro. Como ha hecho siempre.

Pero, si es que Bucky intuye lo que pasa por la cabeza de Steve, sigue siendo generoso con su perdón. Se coloca junto a Steve y va recogiendo los platos que éste le pasa con un trapo, los seca con habilidad perfeccionada durante años, sujetándolos contra el pecho, y los va apilando en el estante sobre sus cabezas.

Ninguno de los dos habla, pero es un momento de paz. La noche termina de caer más allá de la ventana, y Bucky saca una botella de whisky americano de un armario, le indica la cama con un gesto de la cabeza.

–Coge el edredón.

El pulso de Steve se acelera, lleno de esperanzas indebidas. Es un ritual casi tan antiguo como ellos dos, arrebujarse bajo las estrellas y compartir una botella, y la promesa de proximidad física le provoca un cosquilleo en la piel, le hace más consciente de su propio cuerpo.

Se instalan en el suelo del porche, y Bucky toma un trago largo de whisky antes de pasárselo. Steve le observa lamerse los labios, y aprieta los dedos en el cuello de la botella. No llegan a tocarse, bajo el edredón, pero están tan cerca que, si los dos se miraran, las nubes de sus alientos se mezclarían.

–¿Cuándo vuelves a partir? –pregunta Bucky, sin mirarle, vista perdida en la línea oscura de los árboles.

–No lo sé. El viaje al oeste fue más complicado de lo que pensábamos. Posibles ramificaciones en estados norteños. Y hay una red de transporte humano que debemos tener en cuenta, debemos hacer planes para los esclavos liberados, o de otra forma, les estamos haciendo un flaco favor.

–¿Qué tal va vuestro proyecto de tierra prometida? –pregunta Bucky, con un deje de sarcasmo que Steve se niega a dignificar.

–Bien. ¿Qué tal va el tuyo?

–Juzga tú mismo –replica Bucky, y no hay amargura en su expresión, ni tan solo rencor.

Tampoco debería haberlos. Si alguien puede estar orgulloso de la vida que logró construirse, ese es Bucky, que fue capturado y esclavizado por Hydra durante ocho preciosos años de su vida. Steve le siguió, desde las calles de Brooklyn, persiguió su estela hasta que le encontró.

Steve sabe que el comentario no es una apertura a nada más, que no debería preguntar. Que el derecho a hacerlo le fue revocado hace un año y no ha hecho nada para volver a merecerlo.

El whisky le baja caliente por la garganta, le deja un regusto ahumado que le gustaría limpiarse a base de besos. Y quiere saberlo, tan inevitable como poner la lengua en el borde de un diente roto hasta limarlo:

–Pensaba que quizás esperabas a Sam. He oído que ha estado subiendo a la cabaña a menudo.

–Has _oído_ –Bucky chasquea la lengua–. Natasha puede ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo un secreto –replica Steve, ceño fruncido con fuerza.

–A lo mejor quiero ser discreto. A lo mejor Sam quiere ser discreto. A lo mejor todo esto va de que no quiero rendirte cuentas de lo que hago con mi vida.

–Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras –murmura Steve, y de golpe no tiene más ganas de beber, el alcohol le revuelve el estómago y se le sube por la garganta, hace más apremiante la necesidad de piel contra piel, de meterse bajo la de Bucky y pedir perdón por cosas de las que sabe que nunca va a poder arrepentirse.

Bucky sacude la cabeza, dedos enroscándose en la tela de patchwork del edredón.

–Lo sé.

–Nunca te lo habría pedido –insiste Steve.

–Lo sé, Steve, lo sé –repite Bucky, y la voluntad conciliadora en las palabras es inesperada –. Joder. Lo de Sam no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro. Eso lo sabes.

La primera vez que se besaron fue bajo un árbol; la luz de la mañana en los ojos, la corteza rugosa contra los omóplatos de Steve, el pelo sucio de Bucky entre los dedos, el café en sus alientos.

Desde entonces sus vidas han estado invariablemente entremezcladas. Si hay una tierra prometida para Steve, no es la que él, Fury y Nat están intentando construir. Siempre ha sido el reposo en una cabaña perdida en las montañas, la piel de Bucky entre sábanas limpias, comida y un fuego junto al que calentarse, paredes en las que resguardarse de las inclemencias. Horas de soledad compartida.

Aún ahora; sentir el calor que Bucky irradia a través de capas de ropa, escuchar su voz y sus pensamientos en la quietud de la noche, su mera presencia un consuelo.

Intentar no imaginar el sabor de sus labios en la boca de una botella.

–Pasé un par de noches con Sharon en abril –susurra Steve, y una mirada furtiva hacia Bucky revela que ha cerrado los ojos y ha echado la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared, la columna pálida de su cuello expuesta bajo la luz de la luna menguante.

–Por qué tienes que decírmelo, Steve. Qué vamos a ganar ni uno ni otro.

–Nada. Solo parece justo que tú sepas tanto de mí como yo de ti. Sobre todo porque no querías que me enterara de lo tuyo con Sam.

Bucky tumba la cabeza hacia él, mirada negra bajo la oscuridad.

–No creo que la justicia tenga nada que ver –murmura, observándole con tanta intensidad que Steve apenas se atreve a moverse–. Pero esa conversación ya la hemos tenido muchas otras veces, y aquí estamos. Dime. ¿Por qué has venido?

–No sabía si querrías verme –admite Steve, pero Bucky mueve la cabeza, nada dispuesto a conformarse con la evasiva.

–Sabes que sí. Está bien saber que duermes en una cama de verdad y comes un plato caliente de vez en cuando.

Steve baja la mirada a sus propias manos, entrelazadas en su regazo. Nudosas, curtidas, venas marcadas sobre los dorsos. Uñas de bordes negros, a pesar de habérselas frotado con insistencia.

–Estaba intentando respetar lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos.

–Pero ahora has decidido volver. ¿Por qué?

Steve nunca ha sido un vagabundo, no de verdad, a pesar de su vida errante. Su corazón tiene un hogar en el que vivir, y él, un sitio al que volver. Un norte propio que guía sus pasos.

–Quería verte –susurra, sonrisa melancólica en los labios. Puede que Bucky esperara una respuesta más contundente, pero Steve sigue sin tener más que su propia sinceridad para ofrecerle.

Quizás es suficiente. Bucky asiente, y la conversación pasa como las tiras de nubes cruzando el cielo como sombras. El murmullo del bosque les envuelve, y Steve vuelve a tener a su compañero al lado.

Cuando abre los ojos, tiene la cabeza y el cuerpo pesados, la mano de Bucky en su hombro.

–Me voy a la cama –susurra–. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

–Voy enseguida –murmura Steve, voz pastosa, y si Bucky se da cuenta de su desliz, lo deja pasar. Entra en la cabaña sin una palabra más, y le deja fuera con la botella y el edredón.

Steve piensa en las cuatro literas del cuarto trasero y la estufa de hierro en medio. Sería la primera vez que tomaría una de esas camas individuales. Compañía o no, ni él ni Bucky se escondieron nunca. Todos sus amigos actuaron siempre con naturalidad respecto a lo abiertos que eran con su relación, y los miembros que fueron añadiéndoseles mostraron la inteligencia y la consideración de imitarles.

Ahora, Steve recoge el edredón, tonos azules y blancos imposibles de discernir en la penumbra, y da la vuelta a la cabaña entera, entra por la puerta trasera en lugar de atravesar la sala principal.

Extiende el edredón cerca de la estufa, con una de esas almohadas de plumas demasiado blandas, y se envuelve tan bien como puede con él. La madera es más dura incluso que la tierra bajo los huesos de su hombro y su cadera, pero con el calor, y las respiraciones rítmicas de Wanda y Pietro, y ese cansancio atrasado del que ya no tiene cómo escapar, vuelve a caer dormido sin ni darse cuenta.

***

Hay motas de polvo flotando en el haz de luz que se cuela, pálido, por los cristales de la ventana. El amanecer ha pasado hace horas, y Steve ha dormido hasta media mañana.

Estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza, todos los músculos quejándose al desentumecerse, y después se queda allí, sin prisa por un café, por un desayuno, por ponerse en marcha. Ningún sitio al que llegar, nadie esperándole en ninguna parte.

Podría ser el paraíso.

La ociosidad habría sido su peor pesadilla en sus años de juventud. Sigue sin buscarla. Pero quizás… Tranquilidad. Orden. Una vida previsible, al ritmo del paso de los días, de las estaciones. Ver el reflejo de sus canas y sus arrugas en las de Bucky, y no en el pequeño espejo que usa cuando se molesta en afeitarse.

Puede que esté más agotado de lo que sospecha. O puede que, simplemente, haber vuelto a la cabaña haya sido un error.

“No puedo seguir”, dijo Bucky con seriedad, una taza de café en la mano, ojeras profundas bajo los ojos, sentado en la mesa de la cocina bajo la luz malva de un alba de julio, después de esa semana que Steve pasó sumido en pesadillas febriles.

Las sábanas que había empapado de sangre y sudor se mecían al viento, limpias, y después de días convencido de que había llegado al final, en los momentos de más lucidez, y de cosas mucho peores en medio de los delirios –súplicas, promesas, confesiones, declaraciones–, el cuerpo de Steve se estaba recuperando. Tenía la cabeza clara, los puntos de su abdomen limpios bajo las vendas, un hambre voraz.

Bucky le dio un bol de gachas con huevo y azúcar, una taza de café, y Steve quería preguntar por esa frase ominosa, pero la urgencia por comer era mayor que cualquier otra.

Volvió a caer dormido con el bol aún en el regazo.

Esa noche, Steve fue capaz de levantarse para comer en la mesa, y los ojos de Bucky alternaban entre seguirle con preocupación y esquivarle cada vez que intentaba establecer contacto con él.

Steve lo habría dejado pasar. Nunca ha sido un cobarde, siempre se ha enfrentado a sus miedos de cara, pero había tenido bastante con perder a Bucky una vez.

“Tú y yo terminamos aquí,” dijo Bucky de todas formas, implacable, sirviendo dos vasos de whisky. “Sigue con tu camino. Siempre que lo necesites, esta cabaña será un refugio para ti. Pero yo no voy a esperarte más, Steve.”

“¿Me estás pidiendo que elija entre tú y mi trabajo?” preguntó Steve, a la deriva, ahogándose en una tormenta, y lo peor era que no sabía qué habría elegido.

Su trabajo es su vida, a lo que ha dedicado todo su ser. Eliminar el mal de Hydra de la faz de la tierra es una misión digna por la que sublimarse.

Pero, en ese instante, ante el hombre al que quiere, era incapaz de tomar una decisión.

Bucky lo sabía. Lo sabía, y nunca le habría puesto en la situación de utilizar lo que había entre ellos como elemento de presión, como chantaje. Quien falló fue Steve en preguntar, no él.

“No” dijo, con simpleza. “Recupérate. Y entonces sigue, pero libre. De esto. De mí.”

“¿Y tú serás libre de mí?” 

Steve tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero Bucky sonrió. “Sí”.

Al principio de todo, después del rescate, Steve creyó que Bucky se estaba recuperando, descansando, antes de volver a la batalla. Había sido sargento, al fin y al cabo. Incluso con un solo brazo, seguía teniendo una puntería más que destacable; prácticamente legendaria.

Después, Bucky empezó a cultivar, a transformar la cabaña en una casa de verdad. Puso un corral para gallinas, un establo para los caballos. Construyó muebles. Cosió el maldito edredón.

Prácticamente vivieron juntos durante aquella época. A Steve le daba miedo perderlo de vista incluso durante minutos, preso de un temor irracional a que se le esfumara de entre los dedos, producto de demasiadas pesadillas, de los terrores de los que Bucky no hablaba pero que seguían allí, en el fondo del océano de sus ojos.

Fue una luna de miel. Acababan de reencontrarse, y tenían antes ellos todas las posibilidades de descubrirse el uno al otro. Comían y reían, se contaban historias y silbaban juntos mientras trabajaban, follaban al aire libre de día, en su cama por las noches.

Después, Fury volvió a reclamarle, y las visitas de Steve se fueron espaciando más y más a medida que los dos se hacían mayores y las amenazas externas, en lugar de disminuir, no hacían más que crecer. Bucky nunca volvió a la acción, pero seguía poniéndole un plato en la mesa cuando Steve llegaba polvoriento del camino, remendándole la ropa, haciéndole el amor en esa cama que compartieron todo ese tiempo.

Steve debería haber visto venir que nunca podría mantener un santuario. Uno no puede tomar un sendero en particular en el bosque, seguir el arroyo, y despojarse todo lo que es, de todo lo que ha visto, de todo lo que ha hecho, antes de traspasar la puerta.

Se dijo que quizás había pisado la cabaña por última vez, cuando la dejó atrás ese verano, a lomos de su yegua, recuperado de cuerpo, sin ni idea de qué iba a ser de él. Pero las redes de la organización son demasiado extensas como para no ampararle, y sus habilidades, sus conocimientos, toda su experiencia, demasiado valiosos para desecharlos.

Fue a buscar a Nat, y ella no preguntó. Solo le embarcó en la siguiente misión.

Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente. En algún punto, Steve ha dejado de creer que podría caer en cualquiera de ellas. A veces se siente eterno. Antiguo. Alguien sin conexión con otra alma, solo una fuerza que debe a la lucha para no permitir el avance del mal.

Bucky le pondría en su sitio si a Steve se le ocurriera expresar tal blasfemia en voz alta. Le diría que es solo un hombre, carne y hueso, sangre tan susceptible de ser derramada como cualquier otra, y le haría sentir como tal.

Puede que sea eso lo que Steve ha ido a buscar allí.

No se le escapa la ironía de que, al final, es su cuerpo humano y mortal el que le obliga a salir de su refugio, porque por mucho que quiera dormir un día seguido, las ganas de mear le ganan la batalla.

Bucky no está en la habitación delantera, pero sí encuentra una cafetera a punto, de la que se sirve una taza. Extiende el edredón sobre la cama, donde debería haber estado desde el principio, y enciende el fuego en la chimenea. Después, se cocina huevos en la sartén, y los acompaña del pan de maíz de anoche.

El libro de Bucky sigue allí, sobre la mesa; _Mujercitas_, de Louisa May Alcott. Sin embargo, Steve no puede hacerse a la idea de pasar más horas encerrado, solo, y se dirige al exterior, sin pensarlo demasiado, moviéndose por instinto.

Bucky está cepillando el pelaje blanco de su caballo _Verano_, enterrando el rostro en el cuello del animal en medio de pasada y pasada, solo un toque de su frente, una caricia. Steve cruza los brazos para obligarse a quedarse quieto, busca apoyo contra el marco de la puerta, intentando no proyectar su sombra en el interior.

–Tu yegua y yo nos estamos haciendo amigos –comenta Bucky, relajado, casi de pasada, como si Steve hubiera estado allí todo el día.

–Es un buen animal –asiente Steve, complacido, mientras se mueve para buscar su cepillo en las alforjas.

Se hace un silencio casi cómodo entre los dos mientras terminan de cepillar los caballos y limpian el establo, sus respiraciones acompasadas, sus cuerpos moviéndose el uno alrededor del otro como en un baile, sin llegar a tocarse. Bucky no pregunta por el antiguo caballo de Steve. No hace falta, supone. No es el primero que cae en una batalla, ni va a ser el último, aunque Steve ha estado resguardando la yegua desde que la compró en primavera, protegiéndola más de lo que debería de entrar en acción.

–Deberíamos sacarlos a dar una vuelta –comenta Steve, con el trabajo terminado, dejando que la yegua coma unos trozos de zanahoria de la palma de su mano.

–Mmm, si el día aguanta –murmura Bucky, y después, con una leve curva en los labios que no llega a ser una sonrisa–. ¿Cómo la llamas?

–América.

Bucky le mira directamente a la cara por primera vez en toda la mañana, y vale la pena solo por eso, incluso con el escepticismo desnudo en cada facción de su rostro.

–No fue cosa mía, Tony ya la había nombrado cuando me la vendió.

Por una cantidad irrisoria, y solo porque Steve se negó en redondo a tomarla si no era pagando por ella. Puede que siga teniendo un problema con lo de sentir que tiene que ganarse cualquier cosa buena que la vida le ofrece. O en tomarla, directamente, cuando sabe que solo va a terminar por consumirla hasta que no queden más que cenizas.

–Sabes que estaba burlándose, ¿no? –resopla Bucky, casi desdeñoso, una sombra en su rostro que se afana en ocultar bajo los mechones que han escapado del recogido.

Steve le concede la delicadeza de apartar él la vista.

–Puede –murmura, una sonrisa privada, porque sabe que no era exactamente lo que Tony pretendía.

Que no es sorna, lo que hay tras sus ojos pardos, cuando le llama “Capitán América” lleno de algo que podría pasar por crueldad fácilmente. Lo sabe ahora, después de años de enemistad y discusiones y dificultades para coincidir en el propósito de sus trabajos.

–Por lo menos no es _Sharon_ –masculla Bucky, y hay enfado en la forma en que presiona los labios, rojos y cortados de frío, en la tensión alrededor de sus ojos, pero no es dirigido a Steve.

Si Steve supiera qué decir para consolarle, lo diría. Pero nunca se ha molestado en buscar excusas para sus propias acciones, cuando las ha llevado a cabo desde un profundo convencimiento. Cualquier disculpa tendría el valor de una mentira, bajo esas circunstancias.

–Voy a darle un repaso al tejado –anuncia, y Bucky solo asiente.

–Ya sabes dónde están las herramientas.

Es difícil, contenerse para no intentar reconfortar a Bucky con una mano en el hombro al pasarle por el lado. No tocar los músculos rígidos de su espalda, no intentar ofrecerle algo de compañía, de solidaridad.

Pero Steve lo desea demasiado para hacerlo pasar por un acto altruista.

Por supuesto que ese no es el motivo por qué no le toca. La verdad, y la pura verdad, es que no le toca porque está convencido de que no sería bien recibido.

Sale al frío del exterior y se dirige al cubierto tras el establo, ignorando los nubarrones grises que llegan del norte.

***

Para cuando las primeras gotas caen, la temperatura ha caído en picado, el ambiente lleno del crepitar de la estática.

Steve baja del tejado y devuelve las herramientas y la escalera de mano al cubierto. Sigue lleno de energía sin ningún sitio al que dirigir, necesitado de alguna clase de desahogo. Como los animales, nerviosos por la tormenta que se cierne sobre ellos.

Sube los escalones del porche sacudiéndose agua del pelo, camisa pegada a los hombros, a los costados, y vacila ante la puerta. Tiene ganas de correr. De sentir la quemazón del cansancio en los pulmones, todos los músculos despiertos, corazón bombeando con fuerza.

La puerta se abre con un crujido antes de que pueda escapar. Bucky se apoya en el marco, casi casual, con sus pantalones de lana suave y suelta, gastados por el uso, y una camisa con los primeros botones abiertos, brazo cruzado sobre el torso, agarrado a su propia cintura.

Steve no debería permitirse recorrerle con la mirada, pero lo hace. Los labios de Bucky se curvan, lo que de alguna forma le quita peso a la escena, disipa algo de esa tensión extraña entre ellos.

–Me alegro de haber venido. Te veo bien, Buck –dice Steve, sin ni idea de qué está haciendo. Despedirse. Ahogarse en su propio anhelo. Disculparse de la única manera que sabe.

La sonrisa de Bucky se ensancha, un brillo en sus ojos que antes no estaba allí.

–Y yo te veo empapado.

Steve suelta una risa ronca, seca, un ladrido fuera de lugar que ni el sonido de la lluvia consigue atenuar.

–Sí. Sí. Deja que seque mis cosas. Voy a partir de madrugada, si amaina.

La expresión de Bucky cambia, distante de nuevo, sonrisa tensa y ojos entornados.

–Claro. Hay un fuego encendido. Deberías aprovecharlo, ya que estás aquí.

No se aparta de la puerta, con lo que obliga a Steve a prácticamente rozarle para entrar en la cabaña.

Steve no alza la cabeza mientras se desabrocha los botones de la camisa ante la chimenea y la deja en el respaldo de la silla, ni al agacharse para pasarse los pantalones y la ropa interior por los pies, pero siente el peso de la mirada de Bucky sobre él, insistente, deliberada.

Una provocación.

Nunca ha sentido vergüenza ante Bucky. Eso no. Steve no intenta ocultar nada cuando se da la vuelta, pies bien plantados sobre las tablas de madera. Le deja ver su reacción a la proximidad, a la situación; el color en lo alto de sus mejillas, la fuerza con que inhala y exhala, el peso de su sexo entre las piernas.

Toda su vulnerabilidad al descubierto. Lo único que le queda para ofrecer al hombre al que ama.

Bucky no se mueve. Sigue apoyado en la pared, una pose que casi logra ser casual. Podría decirle a Steve que se ponga la ropa de ese cajón donde aún guarda camisas y pantalones demasiado grandes para él.

Podría echarle, y Steve seguiría pensando que está en su derecho.

Pero Bucky aprieta los labios y señala la cama con un gesto brusco de la barbilla.

–Deberías aprovechar algo más que el fuego y el refugio, ya que has venido hasta aquí –dice, y se despega de la pared con decisión, deshaciendo botones de la camisa.

–¿Crees que he venido para follar? –pregunta Steve, intuyendo que está a punto de cometer algún tipo de error. Es difícil acertar cuál: decir que no, o que sí.

Es difícil _pensar_, cuando Bucky tiene una rodilla sobre la cama y el torso desnudo, y se está desabrochando el pantalón.

–Dime tú a qué has venido –insiste.

La misma pregunta que anoche, pero teñida de esa desesperación que suele ser fácil confundir con rabia. Para alguien que no conozca a Bucky.

Steve sigue tan perdido como ayer, pero está desnudo y algo menos herido, algo menos cegado por los celos.

–Porque estoy harto de vagar –admite–. Quería volver a casa.

Bucky se mantiene estático, pero el ruido de cuando traga saliva, la nuez de su cuello bajando y subiendo, le delatan.

–Ven aquí de una vez.

Steve no se resiste. No está seguro de haberle dicho que no a Bucky una sola vez en su vida, no en las cosas importantes. Es simplemente incapaz.

Bucky le agarra de la nuca tan pronto como están a tocar, y las manos de Steve se van a su cintura mientras se buscan los labios como dos hombres ahogándose. Bucky es cálido, y suave, algo en lo que perderse, pero el deseo se mezcla con urgencia.

–Dime qué quieres –exhala Bucky, mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Steve, sin despegarse, respiraciones mezcladas en el espacio entre sus labios.

–Follar –replica Steve, sin pensarlo, y puede que no sea la verdad entera, pero es una parte. Una importante, y honesta.

Bucky vuelve a besarle, algo menos desesperado, más cargado de intención, un beso espeso que sabe al café que ha estado bebiendo, que remite a mañanas soleadas y plácidas de verano.

–Vale –exhala Bucky, pulgares acariciándole el rostro–. Vale, Steve. Lo que quieras, joder, te lo dije, ¿no?

–No –replica Steve, riendo, algo doloroso que tiene que arrancarse del pecho–. No, creo que dijiste justo lo contrario.

Pero Bucky solo le acalla con más besos, y Steve se deja tumbar en la cama, se rinde al peso del cuerpo sobre el suyo.

–¿Crees que sirvió de algo? –pregunta Bucky, entrecortado, empujando las caderas contra él.

Steve le aparta un mechón de pelo del rostro, se lo coloca tras la oreja, al tiempo que le insta a seguir moviéndose con una mano bien agarrada a su nalga, talones clavados en el colchón de plumas.

–¿Eh? –pregunta, con la sensación de volver de millas de distancia, el hilo del argumento perdido más allá de los labios rojos e hinchados de Bucky, la fricción de sus estómagos arrastrándose el uno contra el otro.

–Estaba cabreado. Lo estoy. Pero si crees que por tenerte lejos… –Bucky se interrumpe, cerrando los ojos, ceño fruncido, y Steve aprovecha el momento para empaparse la mano del aceite que Bucky sigue guardando en el cajón de la mejilla, para colarse entre sus dos cuerpos y acariciarle.

Lo que fuera que Bucky iba a añadir muere en los labios de Steve.

–Déjame –susurra Steve en su oído, y le envuelve con los muslos para darle la vuelta y colocarse encima, montado sobre las caderas de Bucky, su sexo entre las nalgas.

Bucky le mira con el ceño fruncido, pelo desparramado sobre la almohada.

–Si crees que voy a olvidarme… –dice, humedeciéndose los labios.

Steve sacude la cabeza.

–Una tregua, Buck –y es una jugada sucia, arrastrarse sobre él, pero Bucky le agarra la cadera con fuerza, asiente.

–Una tregua… De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Ven aquí, cariño.

Se besan mientras follan. Steve busca el cuello de Bucky con la boca, la piel suave que succionar con los labios, y la mano de Bucky le recorre de arriba abajo, espalda, hombros, pezones, vientre, vuelta a empezar, hasta que cae sobre su sexo y Steve pierde el ritmo durante un par de segundos en los que tiene que acostumbrarse.

–Ah, _ah_, voy a, si sigues…

–Hazlo –gruñe Bucky, pupilas tan dilatadas que apenas se distingue el azul de los irises–. Hazlo.

Steve se suelta, el crujido de la cama de madera y el de los jadeos de los dos ahogando todo lo demás, y no llegan a correrse a la vez pero uno sigue al otro, el momento demasiado intenso, demasiado brutal para alargarlo.

Steve recupera la respiración con la frente apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de Bucky, y deja un beso en una de las cicatrices que lo cubren antes de levantarse sobre piernas inestables, temblorosas.

–Eh, no –protesta Bucky, atrapándole la mano.

Steve sonríe.

–Solo voy a coger una toalla –dice, y Bucky le suelta, mortificado.

El corazón de Steve late con alegría incontenida, aunque quizás no debería permitírselo. No sabría cómo refrenarse ni aunque quisiera. Es la misma euforia de siempre, ese pequeño milagro de cada vez que él y Bucky están juntos.

Les cubre a los dos con las mantas una vez se han limpiado, y Bucky le atrae hacia él, posesivo.

–Duerme. Lo necesitas.

La protesta de Steve queda ahogada en un bostezo ridículo, y bueno, al final, es más fácil reposar la cabeza en la almohada y dejarse envolver por la calidez, rendirse a ese cansancio que lleva calado hasta los huesos.

***

Horas después, Bucky está de pie ante el fogón, removiendo la sartén en que está tostando galletas que han impregnado la cabaña entera del aroma a mantequilla y azúcar, y Steve le deja varios besos en la nuca, mano debajo de su camisa desabrochada. Le acaricia la cadera, y baja por el centro de su vientre, mano plana. Es más un abrazo que un intento de iniciar más sexo, aunque sería fácil, volver a encender la chispa entre los dos.

No son solo todos esos meses sin apenas contacto físico. Ni tan solo es el reencuentro. Es Bucky; su olor, a sudor fresco y jabón y loción de afeitado, su tacto suave, los ángulos y curvas conocidos y amados de su cuerpo. Es como, después de una vida, Steve nunca ha encontrado a otra persona que quisiera dibujar cada día.

–Intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude –susurra contra la curva de su cuello, lo más cerca que puede estar de una disculpa sin trivializar sus palabras y convertirlas en mentiras baratas.

Bucky suelta el mango de la sartén para cubrir la mano de Steve con la suya, ladea la cabeza de y reposa los labios sobre su pelo, sin llegar a convertirlo en un beso.

–Lo sé –murmura, con un suspiro que le recorre el cuerpo entero, que le hace recostar más de su peso contra Steve–. ¿Vas a marcharte?

–Sí –susurra Steve, a pesar del nudo que se le pone en la garganta solo con pesarlo, del instinto de sujetar a Bucky aún con más fuerza–. No he venido a estropear lo que sea que has construido para ti mismo.

Y, de alguna forma, era lo equivocado que decir, porque Bucky se libera de él, dándose la vuelta, y Steve da un paso atrás, deja caer los brazos a los lados, apretando los ojos un instante. Solo un momento, antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a la decepción en su mirada.

–¿Estamos hablando de Sam otra vez? –pregunta Bucky, cerrado de golpe, inaccesible, y Steve encoge los hombros, a falta de algo útil que hacer.

–Sé que no me debes explicación alguna. Pero quiero que sepas que no he venido a reprochártelo. Nunca te reprocharía que fueras feliz con otra persona.

Steve puede sobrevivir. Eso sabe cómo hacerlo. Y, si sabe que Bucky va a estar bien, quizás va a encontrar la manera de dejar esa cabaña atrás el tiempo suficiente para volver de otra forma. Como un amigo. Como alguien capaz de no imponer su presencia, de teñirlo todo de ella.

No tiene ni idea de cómo va a conseguirlo, pero ya se preocupará de eso. Más adelante. De momento, puede intentar hacer las cosas bien,

–¿Y crees que con Sam sería más feliz que contigo? –pregunta Bucky, tan afrentado que Steve se ve incapaz de mantener la fachada de entereza, tiene que bajar la vista a sus pies descalzos para no desmoronarse.

–Sé que he cometido muchos errores. Que he puesto la lucha por delante de una vida contigo.

Han sido muchos meses para hacer algo de introspección. Y es demasiado tarde para no decir las cosas por su nombre.

–Oh, así que esto es _penitencia_ –replica Bucky, con tanta furia que Steve vuelve a alzar la vista casi como si le hubiera golpeado–. Es más importante castigarte a ti mismo que luchar por algo que quieres…

–No sería justo –protesta Steve, palmas en alto, incluso a sabiendas de que solo va a despertar el desdén de Bucky.

–¡No me hables de justicia! Estoy harto, Steve, estoy harto de oír todas esas palabras que utilizas para motivar a las tropas y que aquí no significan _nada_, estoy harto de no oír la verdad de tus labios…

–¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo? –pregunta Steve, y sabe que está mordiendo el anzuelo, dejándose llevar por la provocación de Bucky, y aún así no puede evitarlo, uñas clavadas con fuerza en las palmas de las manos.

–Oh, no. Creo que estás haciendo lo que haces siempre. Esconder la verdad, que no es lo mismo que mentir.

–¿Qué quieres de mí, Buck? –pregunta Steve, sacudiendo la cabeza, una súplica para que como mínimo le deje marchar en paz, por una absolución.

Pero Bucky nunca ha tenido compasión de él:

–Que me digas lo que quieres de verdad. No lo que se supone que tienes que querer. No todas esas mentiras que te has creído sobre ti mismo. No me sueltes un discurso. Dime lo que piensas de verdad cuando estás solo y te permites ser honesto contigo mismo.

–Ya lo sabes –murmura Steve, pero Bucky sacude la cabeza.

–Necesito oírlo –susurra.

Le mira con seriedad, pendiente de su respuesta, hasta que su expresión cambia, nariz arrugada, y los dos se tumban para ver el humo negro procedente del fogón.

–Mierda –exclama Bucky, al tiempo que Steve dice, del todo inútil:

–Las galletas.

Bucky se afana en ponerlas a salvo, pero resultan insalvables, trozos de harina y avena carbonizados, y Steve suspira con pesar.

–Las galletas –repite, y los hombros de Bucky se sacuden, cabeza colgando en rendición.

–Bueno, como mínimo me queda claro que querías las galletas –dice, con esa risa algo absurda aún en la voz.

Steve le detiene con una mano sobre el antebrazo, se asegura de que le está mirando antes de intentar concederle lo único que le ha pedido en mucho tiempo:

–Querría quedarme aquí contigo. Descubrir si puedo hacer algo útil a parte de luchar.

Intenta suavizar la declaración con una media sonrisa que espera que sea irónica y no desesperada, y Bucky asiente, como si por fin hubiera hecho algo bien.

–Quédate a pasar el invierno.

–Buck…

–Quédate. No hace falta que decidas qué hacer con tu trabajo, no inminentemente, en todo caso. No hay ninguna condición. Solo quédate. Hasta primavera. Decide entonces.

–Sí –se encuentra diciendo Steve, asintiendo una y otra vez, incluso antes de haber podido tener tiempo de racionalizarlo, de sospesar si es lo correcto o no, si está cargando a Bucky con un peso que no es suyo–. Sí.

Y Bucky por fin vuelve a tocarle, le envuelve en un abrazo, y Steve respira contra su cuello y, en realidad, la decisión está tomada.

***

–Sam y yo asaltamos un par de trenes de mercancías de Hydra, en mayo y en agosto –admite Bucky horas después, a regañadientes, mientras Steve está ocupado con engullir un plato de guiso.

Se toma un momento para tragar el bocado que estaba masticando, para hacerlo bajar con agua, y aún así no está muy seguro de cómo tomarse la noticia. Por una parte, es excelente. Menos mercancías significa problemas para las fábricas, para mantener ese ejército que están intentando hacer crecer en las sombras.

Por otra parte…

–¿Has vuelto a la lucha?

Bucky encoge el hombro izquierdo, un gesto deliberado, consciente.

–Intentando recuperar algo de práctica, más bien. Shuri me hizo… –se pasa la mano por el costado izquierdo–. Un brazo, metálico, solo que… puedo controlarlo, hasta cierto punto. Una pasada, como sacado de un libro. Tienes que verlo.

–Sí, claro que sí –asiente Steve, y deja el trozo de pan que sigue sujetando sobre la mesa, algo abrumado–. Pero… Oye, Buck, si esto es por…

_Por mí_, es lo que no quiere decir, y mueve la mano entre los dos. Bucky repiquetea con los dedos sobre la mesa, incómodo.

–No exactamente. Yo también he tenido tiempo de hacer examen de consciencia. No creo que le deba nada al mundo, pero… Puedo ver que lo que estás haciendo es algo bueno. Y quiero participar, de una forma u otra.

–No tienes que renunciar a tu vida –interviene Steve de inmediato, y Bucky tiene la delicadeza de no llamarle hipócrita a la cara, aunque la curva de sus labios sugiere que lo está pensando.

–No, estoy de acuerdo. Pero yo mismo he estado entrenando a los gemelos. Puedo hacer eso. Y las operaciones que Sam y yo hemos estado coordinando… No son tan ambiciosas como lo que Nat y Fury se traen entre manos. Pero necesitan a gente dispuesta a colaborar en todas partes.

Y de pronto Steve puede ver la idea que Bucky se está formando con la misma claridad con que vería una nube en un cielo despejado.

–Estás pensando en un segundo centro de operaciones.

–Y en un centro de entrenamiento –asiente él–. A parte de un refugio, como esta cabaña ha sido todo este tiempo. Pero no puede ser aquí, si queremos hacerlo bien. T’Challa tiene algunos terrenos en los que podríamos trabajar, a cambio de colaboración.

Steve asiente, y después resopla.

–Fury no va a estar contento con lo de ceder control.

–Fury puede irse a tomar por culo –replica Bucky, lo que le arranca una carcajada genuina a Steve, una que le tiembla en el estómago y que le hace echar la cabeza atrás–. Y no tiene que ceder nada, es solo una formalización de lo que lleváis años haciendo. O me dirás que has seguido sus directrices al pie de la letra.

–Sabes que hago trabajo por mi cuenta cuando lo creo conveniente –responde Steve, aún sonriendo, y Bucky le apunta con el tenedor como si le hubiera concedido la razón.

–Y que tú y Natasha lleváis buena parte de la dirección de la organización desde hace tiempo –sigue Bucky, y Steve inspira, imaginándose toda la clase de posibilidades que la propuesta de Bucky sugiere.

Trabajar juntos. Quizás dejar la mayoría del trabajo de campo a otros agentes. Convertirse en ese líder que se ha resistido a ser hasta entonces, jugarse el cuello de una forma distinta. Intentar construirse algo para sí mismo.

–Y, ya que estamos –sigue Bucky, carraspeando, y sirve dos vasos de cerveza–. Eso es lo que Sam y yo hemos estado haciendo estos últimos meses.

Steve alza la mirada de golpe hacia él, y Bucky continúa, casi como si hubiera dicho algo:

–No, no pongas esa cara, sigo pensando que no te debo explicaciones. Pero, si vamos a hacer esto… –señala entre los dos–. Bueno. No estaría bien engañarte, aunque fuera por omisión.

Steve toma un trago de cerveza para refrescarse la garganta, seca de golpe, y luego toma otro, y otro más, al pensar en su confesión de anoche.

–No quería herirte. No estaba intentando devolverte nada.

–Sé que no lo estabas haciendo –asiente Bucky, y sus dedos se encuentran por encima de la mesa.

–Pero… –dice Steve, al cabo de un rato–. Aún no tenemos que decidir nada, ¿no? Hasta después del invierno.

Y Bucky asiente, una cierta solidaridad en esos ojos claros y preciosos que hacen que Steve piense en encontrar el tono exacto de pintura azul la próxima vez que baje al pueblo.

Pero, de momento, no tiene que ir a ninguna parte.

–Puedes descansar, Steve. El resto va a seguir allí después del invierno.

Y puede que no sea la absolución que esperaba, pero es otra cosa. Algo mejor.

Una promesa.


End file.
